Disingenuous
by dragon's nest
Summary: It's just one day in Summer where masks crumbled and formed at the same time. KiKuro. A request story from nijiironocrayon.


**AU: After Winter Cup. I owned not Kuroko no Basuke. A requested KiKuro story from nijiironocrayon. May or may not concedes with Quiescent Filament.**

.

.

.

**disingenuous** (_dis-in-JEN-yoo-es_)

1. not straightforward or candid; insincere or calculating

2. pretending to be unaware or unsophisticated; faux-naïf.

.

.

.

.

.

The work that day had been tough when Kise Ryota found out that it was already past afternoon. The sun was ready to shine in other places of the Earth. The landscape itself was breathtaking, but the thing that took his breath away was a familiar sight of a boy who was playing basketball alone on a park.

Since he was focused on playing, he didn't know that Kise was watching from aside. Fixated on the sight, Kise's fingers gripped on the trails that separated the court and the road.

"...Hey," Kise's breath hitched as he wryly smiled, "...Even though I'm a small existence to you."

.

.

.

_"...Please, don't forget me..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Good evening."

When Kise went inside the court, the boy with the same age of his greeted him. He was taking a break on a bench after serial dribbling and shooting.

"Hello Kurokocchi!" Kise waved his hand as he sat next to him, "Were you practicing alone?"

"Un." Kuroko shortly answered as he dribbled a basket ball, "It's a rare sight to see you here. Another modelling work?"

"Yeah." Kise put his bag on the bench, "It's a tough work today_-ssu_. I'm beat."

Kuroko turned his eyes slightly before he got back shooting again, "Really."

"Eh?" Kise walked to his side with his bright smile, "What did you say again?"

"...Nothing."

"Well, how about hitting on Majiba after this? My treat." Kise offered as he looked at his watch, "If Kurokocchi doesn't mind, though."

"I guess it's fine."

"I won't let you drink only vanilla shake this time."

"Then, I'll pass."

"Wait, wait! I'll take back my words!"

"It's decided." Kuroko paused as he stopped dribbling the ball, "Speaking of which, last time we met on Majiba you said something interesting."

"...Which one?"

"The girl you like more than your ex-girlfriend." A pair of blue eyes met a pair of yellow one, "You might say that I'm curious."

Kise blinked hearing this, but in the end he closed his eyes as he made a small wry smile, "...I wonder." He opened his eyes as he looked at the sunset far away, "...I've forgotten about that person already."

_._

_._

_._

_Liar._

_._

_._

_._

"I see." After a long pause, Kuroko stood up and handed him the basket ball. With his usual expression, he demanded. "...Basketball. Play with me."

Kise grinned like usual as he chuckled, "Of course, Kurokocchi. Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"I'm irked by the way you said things, Kise_-kun_." Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Since you're going to treat anyway, I should call Kagami_-kun _or Aomine_-kun _to come over."

"No way, they'll make me broke for an instant!" Kise reasoned quickly when he saw Kuroko practically stared, "A-Ah, yeah. Just think it's a date, Kurokocchi! We don't need extra people, okay?"

Since he intended that as a normal joke, Kise thought Kuroko would reply with flat tone. Instead, Kuroko was just staring at him for a moment before he went past him. Kise felt his heart skipped a beat not because his sudden disappearance, but to the pair of blue eyes that seemed to pierce his inner dark thought.

.

.

.

_These feelings,_

_._

_._

_._

_Will it reach you someday?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Kise!"

A shout startled him when Kise was walking through the 2nd floor hallway of Kaijo High. He was bringing a stack of papers to faculty room as per requested.

"...Ah, Kasamatsu_-senpai_." Kise addressed the upperclassmen in front of him, "Good morning."

Instead of a reply, Kise got a smack on his head.

"Ouch!"

"Are you deaf? I've been calling your name for a while!" He ruffled his hairs, "We're going to have a match with Seirin tomorrow."

"...I see. But," Kise took a deep breathe as he smiled like usual, "I think I'll pass."

"Huh?" Kasamatsu was taken aback by Kise's refusal. It wasn't common for him to reject a match, moreover they were going against Seirin. "It's unusual for you to say that."

"...I've an important photo session tomorrow afternoon." Kise reasoned before he left to faculty room, "I'm sorry, Kasamatsu_-senpai_."

Kasamatsu was unable to give his _kouhai_ another smack like usual. Usually when they were about to have a match against them, Kise got all his schedule off from his work. Even if it's a sudden match, he would cancel every appointments he got. But then, Kise hadn't been like himself today.

"...What's wrong with that brat?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I sit- Oh, it's you Kise." Kagami remarked as he pointed at the seat across him, "Sorry, other seats are full already. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I don't mind." Kise smiled in reply, "Take a seat, Kagamicchi."

"I'm saved." Kagami put his tray on the table, "Thank you."

Kise chuckled, "You're welcome then."

"Oh, by the way, why didn't you come yesterday?" Kagami inquired with his eyebrows flicked, "It was a fun match."

"Hee, really?" Kise leaned on his palm hand, "Who wins?"

"Seirin, of course." Kagami proudly replied, "We won few scores away though. Around 102-90?"

"Haha, then that means my team is quite strong, right?"

"Well, Kuroko was absent so let's just say that we're even."

"...Huh?" Kise immediately sat straight, "Kurokocchi didn't come too?"

"Un." Kagami frowned hearing this, "That's strange, I thought he informed since you were absent that day."

"I didn't." Kise admitted as he saw the scenery outside, "I see."

.

.

.

_I finally understand that time._

_._

_._

_._

_It's not like these feelings won't reach him._

_._

_._

_._

_It has already reached him for a long time ago._

_._

_._

_._

_Yet I pretend not to know._

_._

_._

_._

_So he pretends not to care._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Are you alone?"

Kise was startled when he heard a voice from the supposed to be empty court. He was playing basketball at the same place a week ago. It came from Kuroko who stood across him.

"Yup." A casual reply yet without grinning like usual, "Would you like to play_-ssu_?"

"Just the right time." Kuroko put his bag on a bench, "I've mastered a new technique. Can I try it now?"

"...You can't."

There was a short pause before Kuroko answered back, "Why?"

"...I'm not your partner." Kise argued as the basket ball he held fell to Kuroko's direction, "I'm not Kagamicchi nor Aominecchi. Won't you afraid if I told others about this?"

"I know." Kuroko took the basket ball on his feet, "You're Kise_-kun_. And I'm sure you won't do that."

"Haha, Kurokocchi is really trusting." Kise laughed yet his expression didn't look like he was joking at all. "Hey, let's play a game!"

"Game?"

"Pop question game." Kise remarked playfully, "Let's start! What's your opinion on Kise Ryota?"

Kuroko affirmed at this without batting his eyes, "A friend who clings a lot."

"...Clings..."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not that." Kise retaliated quickly, "It's just I think the answer is really come from Kurokocchi's." He added with dry laugh, "Then, next question! This person standing in front of you." He paused as he closed his eyes, "Who is he?"

"..."

Contrary to the simple question, Kuroko was quiet. Looking at this, Kise smiled wryly.

"...Sorry." Kise exclaimed as he turned his back, "Forget what I asked before." Kise took his bag from the bench, "I still have work to do." He walked out without looking back, "...See you, Kurokocchi."

.

.

.

*BAM*

.

.

.

"Oww!"

A basket ball hit directly to Kise's head from back. The ball rolled back to the shooter which none other the phantom player.

"...What's this." Kuroko mumbled before he glared at him, "You're running away like a coward."

"...It's just," Kise's voice trailed off, "I don't want to hear your answer after all. Sorry."

"...I thought you had changed since that day. But I was wrong." Kuroko nonchalantly took his bag, "I'll be leaving first."

Kise opened his mouth, yet no words escaped his lips. He felt weak and foremost, tired. He heard those footsteps became more and more transparent to his ears. A tear fell down from his eye as those footsteps were gone.

"...Truthfully, I-"

Kise Ryota is a lonely boy who lives underneath fake smiles. He wants to get closer to someone, but on the same time he doesn't want it. It has always been like that from beginning. Yet that day, he met a person that could made his perception crumbled slowly and surely. He is scared because he could fool others easily; but he couldn't fool him. That was when he realized that he, for the first time in his life, treasures someone.

.

.

_._

_"I like you."_

.

.

.

A moment passed for a while as winds past by.

"I know." There were those small footsteps coming from behind. Kise cringed, yet his heart longed this faint presence. "For a long time ago."

"...Why?"

"Why did I keep quiet?" The familiar small figure stopped just a meter of where he stood, "Or why did you act like I don't deserve you?"

"That's not it!" Kise quickly retaliated, "Kurokocchi is really important to me! I'm the one who's not-"

"Then, why did you act like you don't deserve me?" Kuroko let out a sigh, "You're an idiot."

"...Am I really that readable?" Kise turned back after he wept his tears, "Is this version of Kise_-kun _disappointing you?"

Kuroko slightly smiled as he closed his eyes, "He always do." Yet he didn't dare to open his eyes since tears almost fell down to his cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't cry, Kurokocchi." Looking at this, Kise embraced the small figure in front of him. "I'm really sorry." Kise took a deep breath as he continued, "...I like you." Kise grinned widely as tears fell down, "Always been since that day. I guess I really owe Aominecchi for hitting me with a basket ball, haha. I'm so glad that I could say it to you."

The sunset behind his back was mermerizing as usual, yet for Kuroko, it had no match to the crying boy in front of him right now.

.

.

_._

_"...That's why I'm going to say..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Thank you,"_

_._

_._

_._

_"and also-"_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Good bye."_

.

.

.

"...You're too kind." Kuroko stepped back before he turned his back, "Even if your kindness hurts you more." He closed his eyes, "...Even if your kindness spoils me rotten." He let out a sigh, "...Even if your kindness stops you from crossing the invisible line you already crossed once."

"..."

"...Well, this is fine for me." Kuroko spoke up, "Good bye Kise Ryota. Even for the last time I see you, you're still an idiot." A sad smile tugged from his lips as he murmured, "...But that's not bad, isn't it?" He looked back at the blonde for the last time before he left the court, "And see you Kise_-kun_."

"I'm sorry." Kise shouted to the figure in a distant who already looked blur from his upcoming tears, "...I know this is selfish. But for the last time, please hear me out!" He let out a deep sigh before he continued shouting, "You don't have to remember about today! You don't even have to remember my name! All I want to ask is-!"

.

.

.

_"'Don't forget about me', right?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Idiot."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...You're not the only one who thinks that way."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Good bye."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Is vanilla shake alright with you?"

A female voice startled Kise who was looking past the rainy weather outside. Kise turned his eyes only to see Momoi handed him with a familiar drink. Across him, there was Aomine with his sour face.

"Un." Kise took it with a smile, "Thank you, Momocchi."

"Your welcome." Momoi simply said before he exclaimed when she saw someone, "Ah! Tetsu_-kun_! Kagamin! This way!"

"Good evening, Momoi_-san_."

"Yo, Aomine."

The two partners from Seirin walked to their seats. Just after they put their bags, Kuroko was tugged by Momoi to order something while Kagami seated himself next to Aomine. Leaning with his palm hand, Kise looked at himself on the transparent window outside.

"...Kise."

Kise turned his eyes as Kagami called him.

"Yeah, Kagamicchi?"

He scratched his head, looking awkward yet he inquired slowly after Aomine raised his eyebrows.

"...This is just my theory. That person you said last time." Kagami looked at the transparent window that reflected the scenery inside Majiba, including ordering booth. "...Is it K-?"

"_..._I wonder." Kise tugged a sad smile, "I have forgo-"

"I still remember it."

Kuroko arrived with a tray which was full of burgers. Momoi who arrived behind him tilted her head.

"Remember what, Tetsu?" Aomine who had been confused by their talks raised a question. "Anyway, I'll take that Teriyaki."

"Aomine_-kun_, you already ate much."

"She's right. These are supposed to be mine and Kuroko's shares!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Ssh! You both are very loud_-ssu_!"

It was a familiar sight to see. Yet Kuroko looked at the reflected window with an understanding smile which Kise caught with the corner of his eyes. Looking at this, all he could reply was the same smile he gave him.

.

.

.

_"...I won't forget..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Finally done. It's really sad... I wonder why I made it like this? Haha. That aside, this is probably the first time I wrote a slash story rather than ambiguous ones! Writing this has took me a lot of consideration. On how they look at the world and vice versa. ****I hope my feelings in this story will reach you readers :') ****Thank you for everyone who came this far. Please leave a review if you like.**


End file.
